


Diskrétní klub

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinktober - Day 14, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masks, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Threesome, Voyeurism, is it public sex if it's in room with open door in sex club?
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Podle George není poválečný svět pro Harryho zrovna dobrý. Spíš je pro něj poválečný svět špatný. Tak mu sežene pozvánku do soukromého a velice diskrétního klubu, aby se trochu uvonil. Harry tak najde naprosto dokonalou techniku, jak se zbavit stresu.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Strangers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Kudos: 1





	Diskrétní klub

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: stranger sex – frottage – facial – exhibition/voyerism
> 
> :vybrané položky jsou stranger sex & facial & exhibition/voyerism  
> :skoro jsem dala všechny čtyři prompts, ale pak jsem zapomněla  
> :já vím, že jsem pozdě, ale já se včera celý den flákala a večer mě spolubydla vytáhla na jídlo a mi se pak nic nechtělo dělat

Harry může jen ležet, obličej zabořený do deky, zadek nahoru, a sténat, zatímco se vší silou zapírá o čelo postele. Chlap klečící za ním ho pevně drží za boky a přiráží, přiráží, bez přestávky, bez zaváhání. Bez ohledu na cokoliv, včetně svého momentálního partnera. A on ho nechává. Nechává ho, ať ho použije a využije. Kvůli tomu sem taky přišel.

\- - o - -

Jde o podnik pro pány jménem Diskrétní klub a přesně to i je. Diskrétní.

Dostat se tam jeden může jen na pozvání. Spolu s oním pozváním dostane i obousměrné přenášedlo na jedno použití, jen jedna cesta tam, jedna zpět.

Po příchodu do soukromého pokoje, spíš pokojíku, obdrží zákazník informace a smlouvu o utajení. Žádné informace o klubu a jeho hostech veřejnosti či třetí straně. Žádné zneužívání a využívání situace. Žádné odhalování identit. Klub je tu od toho, aby nabídl zrealizování různých sexuálních tužeb, nic jiného se tu provozovat nebude. A nic se tu nebude provozovat proti vůli kteréhokoliv z účastníků.

Klub má prostředky, jak se zbavit těch, co nedodrží pravidla.

\- - o - -

S výkřikem Harry vyvrcholí.

Jeho partner je jen pár přírazů za ním. Jen pár přírazů, než také vykřikne, prsty zabořené do Harryho kyčlí, a padne na jeho záda, zpocený a zadýchaný.

Harry otočí hlavu na druhou stranu, aby mu jeho neznámý partner nefuněl do obličeje, ale jinak svou polohu nemění, nemá na to energii.

Ke svému šoku zjistí, že ve dveřích do jejich pokoje stojí další dva. Nemá tušení, jak reagovat. Oni je sledovali při sexu?! Podle toho, co vidí, tak jsou oba nadržení, sakra, jeden z nich si ho honí, pohled upřený na ně dva na posteli. Oni je fakt šmírovali?

Na moment ho napadne, že měli zavřít dveře, než mu dojde, že tenhle pokoj dveře nemá.

\- - o - -

Aby zajistili anonymitu svých zákazníků i zaměstnanců, nosí všichni z nich masku či škrabošku. Jediný rozdíl je v tom, že bílá, zlatě lemovaná maska patří zaměstnancům, ať už těm, co vás po příchodu přivítají a instruují, těm, co pomáhají udržovat pořádek, ať už v čistotě či v chování, až po ty, co nabízejí tělesné služby kdekoliv po budově.

Zákazníci mají možnost si vybrat jakoukoliv barvu, jakýkoliv styl, mimo ten pro zaměstnance. Podmínkou jen je, že žádná maska nebude sundána, dokud se osoba pohybuje mimo pokojík, do kterého je přineslo přenášedlo. Aby se to pojistilo, jsou masky očarované tak, aby je mohl sundat pouze zaměstnanec určité úrovně, nebo ten, co ji nasadil.

Pokus o sundání cizí masky znamená vyhoštění z klubu a následky. Nikdo nechce zažít, co následky jsou, náznaky trestů v podepsané smlouvě se o to zaručily.

\- - o - -

Chlápci od dveří se chtěli přidat. Ne, přidat. Chtěli Harryho pro své použití, ale nebyli si jistí, jaký je jeho vztah s momentálním partnerem.

Chlap, se kterým měl akorát sex, jen řekl, že tady už skončil, a odešel.

Harry, nejistý, ale ochotný vyjednávat, je pozval dál.

V místnosti toho moc není. Jen velká, před necelou hodinou čistě povlečená postel a menší skříň s možnými pomůckami a hračkami. Jinak nic.

Chlápci hned vlezli na postel, i když se drželi v jejích nohách, a posadili se před něj.

Chtějí s ním mít sex. Oba zároveň. Než mohl Harry začít panikařit, vysvětlili mu, že by každý rád použil jiný konec, ne oba v jednom. To ho uklidnilo. A k jeho vlastnímu překvapení i nalákalo. Takže souhlasil.

\- - o - -

Harry se o podniku dověděl od George, ten tvrdil, že mu o něm řekl Oliver. Prý je Harry až příliš vystresovaný z poválečného světa. Z přestaveb a výcviku na bystrozora a dávání do kupy majetků Potterů a z nestálé veřejnosti, z nátlaku matriarchy Weasleyů, aby se vrátil k Ginny, která má svou kariéru, on/off vztah s Deanem, a nula času pro svého ex. Aspoň tedy nula času v jiné kapacitě, než jako dopisovací kámoška.

Takže mu George nabídl tohle. Návštěvu klubu, kde se může uvolnit, aniž by někdo poznal, že je to on, chtěl po něm autogram nebo historku, nebo s tím hned běžel do novin.

Když Harry zjistil, že je to gay sex klub, dost vyváděl. Než ho George seřval na tři doby s tím, že všichni vědí, že je bi, viděli ho, jak slintá za Ginny i z aMalfoyem, za Cho i za Cedrikem.

Tedy všichni vědí, mimo Harryho, že?

Naštěstí byl George schopný mu z hlavy dostat všechny názory o sexualitě poděděné po Dursleyových.

\- - o - -

Harry ležel na zádech na posteli, v rukách rozhozených do stran pevně svíral deku, hlavu měl na okraji postele, až mu z ní skoro padala. Nohy měl zvednuté nahoru a přes ramena chlápka zabořeného po koule hluboko v jeho zadku.

U jeho hlavy stál druhý chlap, snažící se o stejnou hloubku, ale s jeho pusou. Bohužel pro něj má ale Harry dávicí reflex. Chlap se ovšem nevzdává. Instruuje Harryho, jak ho nasát, jak se uvolnit, co s jazykem, kdy polykat. A kousek po kousku, minutu po minutě zajíždí chlápek hlouběji do jeho hrdla.

Chlap mezi jeho nohama není nic jako jeho předchozí partner. Zatímco předtím Harry mohl jen ležet a držet, zatímco chlap do něj plnou silou vrážel, tenhle se pohybuje pomalu. Pomalu dovnitř, pomalu ven. Někdy celý, někdy jen na půl. Jako by měl všechen čas světa. Jako by si užíval výhled, ať už na nahé tělo před sebou, nebo na Harryho praktickou lekci v kouření ptáka.

\- - o - -

Poprvé, když šel Harry do klubu, bál se. Netušil, co ho čeká. Asi to na něm bylo i vidět, nebo mají místní zaměstnanci dobré zdroje informací, ale bylo mu nabídnuto, že první návštěvu může strávit pouze v přítomnosti jednoho z jejich zkušenějších zaměstnanců, který by mu nejen ukázal jejich klub, ale naučil ho i základům sexu mezi muži.

Harry, který neměl zkušenosti ani se sexem se ženami, souhlasit okamžitě.

Noc to byla skvělá a poučná.

Rozhodl se přijít zas a Georgovi poslal láhev ohnivé whisky jako poděkování.

Při druhé návštěvě ovšem Harry odmítl soukromé služby a rozhodl se vrhnout do víru klubu. Je tu, aby si užil. Tak si bude užívat.

\- - o - -

Harry si nepamatuje, kdy a pokud vůbec kdy byl naposledy takhle nadržený.

Chlap mezi jeho nohama si s ním víc hraje, než aby ho šukal, ale i tak se mu daří některé přírazy zamířit proti jeho prostatě.

Od dveří slyší různé hlasy, které se občas zastaví a dívají se.

Chlap v jeho puse nešetří chválou a komplimenty, zatímco se mu pokouší ojet pusu.

To všechno dohromady- Harry se vážně, vážně chce udělat. Ale odmítá se udělat sám. A tak saje a olizuje a polyká. Tak svírá svaly a tiskne ho nohama blíž. Chce víc!

\- - o - -

Rozložení diskrétního klubu bylo jednoduché. V nejvyšším patře pokojíky pro příchod. Pod nimi pokoje prakticky jen s postelemi, soukromí a hračky velmi variabilní. O patro níž pokoje s více vybavením, které obvykle potřebuje více prostoru, ať už jde o provazy a kladky, nebo různé klece a kotce. Poslední poschodí pak jsou plné pokojů, které nabízení venkovní prostředí, ať už bazén či rovnou jezero, les a louku, pláže i skály, dokonce je tam i replika Bradavické Velké síně. Fantazii se zde meze nekladou.

Bezpečnosti ano. Každá místnost má svá pravidla a ty se musí dodržovat.

\- - o - -

Harry odmítavě zaskučel, když chlap vytáhnul penis z jeho pusy a odmítl ho vrátit. Ale nestěžoval si dlouho, protože ten druhý se konečně začal pořádně hýbat. Harry křičel a sténal, prohýbal se a kroutil. Snažil se dostat chlapa do té nejlepší pozice, aby vždy trefil jeho prostatu.

S překvapivou námahou pustil deku a chytil sebe, aby si ho mohl honit do rytmu s přírazy a s hekáním směrem od jeho nohou.

Chlap u jeho hlavy funěl, nadával a chválil ho, než s hlasitým ano vyvrcholil. Harryho více než šokovalo, když mu na obličeji a částečně i v puse přistálo semeno. Ale když mu došlo, že se mu chlap právě udělal na obličej, byla to pro něj poslední kapka. S hlasitým výkřikem vyvrcholil, záda prohnutá jako luk.

Chlap mezi jeho nohama ucedil mezi zuby nějakou nadávku, než od sebe Harryho odstrčil a udělal se mu na břicho.

Harry může jen ležet, oči zavřené, a lapat po dechu. Nemá tušení, kdo z těch dvou, ale jeden z nich mu přejíždí prsty po břiše a míchá dva největší provazce semene dohromady. Chlap u hlavy ho chválí, jak je nádherný, že takhle by měl vypadat pořád. Nahý a od semene.

Kdosi u dveří souhlasí.


End file.
